


Redheads

by Avana_reads



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana_reads/pseuds/Avana_reads
Summary: Ron overhears a very disturbing conversation between Harry and Draco.





	Redheads

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for my friend Jeremy whose prompt was 'redhead'. He's a fan of Ron but since I simply can not slash Ron, I just included Harry & Draco xD
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

When nobody answered his knock on the backdoor, Ron carefully opened it and stepped inside. There was no one in the kitchen, but he heard familiar voices from the back room. Remembering the last time he'd barged in – he still had nightmares from that sight – he hesitated by the door. A loud voice in the other room startled him.  
'Hey, careful with the Walnut roots!' Malfoy's voice sounded warningly. 'We want to keep her from escaping, not changing the way she views the world.'  
'Are you sure this is the right thing to do?' Harry asked.  
'Are you questioning my ability to make a decent potion?' Draco replied. He cursed and Ron heard that he threw something on a table. 'That damn knife!'  
Bloody hell, Ron thought, what in Merlin's name is going on? He didn't know who Malfoy – they – held hostage, but he didn't care; he had to do something. Anxious he leaned in and listened, while he reached for his wand.  
'No, of course not,' his friend responded. 'But maybe we could try talking to her.'  
'You know that wouldn't work. She's too smart for that, Harry!'  
Even Ron heard the sigh.  
'Yeah, I know. I just hoped it wouldn't get that far.' He sounded defeated and Ron wondered how long Harry had been ordered around.  
'I'll go get the redheads and you'll sharpen the knifes.'  
The redheads?  
Ron finally couldn't take any more. He pushed the door open and barged inside, his wand in his outstretched hand.  
'You keep away from my family, Malfoy!' he shouted.  
'Ron, wait,' he heard Harry tried to interfere. But he didn't listen and continued to the surprised looking blond: 'I don't know why you'd want to poison us after the way we welcomed you and Harry and I don't know why Harry would want to help you. You have him under Imperio, do you? You sick bastard!'  
A slow smirk appeared around Malfoy's lips and Ron saw red. He raised his wand.  
'Expelliarmus!'  
His wand flew right in Harry's outstretched hand and Ron wanted to jump right after it and maybe knock some sense into his friend.  
'I know you Gryffindors act before you think, but if you'll look at this, we can explain,' Malfoy drawled.  
Ron looked warily at the book that came floating to him, but caught it anyway.  
'It's a book, Weasley! I'm sure you've seen them sometimes while making out with Granger?' Malfoy mocked him.  
Ron threw him a nasty look, but started reading anyway.

_… When the potion has simmered for two hours, you add 24 petals of the Asclepias Curassavica ("Redheads"), which you've chopped with a silver bladed knife. Slowly stir 12 times counter-clockwise. The potion ought to be turning a dark shade of purple.  
When treating confusion, give the patient one dose every four hours. Give one every hour if you treat escapism._

His eyes lingered on the last word. He thought about his sister, who didn't cope very well with her ex-boyfriend leaving her for Malfoy and who had evidently become more and more dependent on Dreamless Sleep Potion.  
Slowly he raised his head, a fiery red colouring his cheeks, and said to Malfoy: 'You go get those… flowers, I'll help Harry.'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this.


End file.
